


Fates Game

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Ancestors, Angst, Cruelty, M/M, Sadstuck, Serious Injuries, Slavery, Some Fluff, Some Humor, Troll Culture, Violence, not for the light hearted
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2015-10-15
Packaged: 2018-04-21 02:15:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4811084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Psiioniic has never known an ounce of freedom, he has had to step in to protect people he hates, gone through hell and back. </p>
<p>Dualscar has been trained hard, but for a good outcome. He's been raised with his best friend and would never imagine going any other way. Yes his path isn't the straightest, but he'll follow through</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So in this, it's done in chronological order, so everything in Psiioniics bit, happens after the first part. Yes, there's a huge age gap, but hey. They're trolls.

A young violet blooded troll (Only 6 sweeps) sat on the end of the dock, watching the ships out in the bay. His toes dipped into the water as his eyes rested on the horizon. His mentor was barking orders at the crew as they tied the ship to the dock. And the young troll was supposed to be paying attention. But he had been having weird dreams lately, and found himself quite distracted. 

The tap on his shoulder nearly made him fall into the water, before he scrambled to his feet and saluted. He was six sweeps, and had been recruited a couple sweeps ago by a bay orphaner, the woman standing before him now. Her fingers were covered in silver rings, and a military jacket hugged her muscular form. She was fairly broad for a woman, with fairly wide hips and a stern face, her shoulders were broad as well. But she was the closest thing Dualscar had ever had to a lusus. And she had named him too. He had two scars lashing across his face. And, being a blunt woman, she had named him Dualscar. 

“Ready to go lad?” She asked, raising a pierced eyebrow and folding her arms over her chest. He nodded and picked up his gin, it was too big for him, and heavy. But the role was a family heirloom and he would never let go of it. She nodded and unsheathed a pair of swords before they went into the woods to do some killing. 

He had been at this a couple sweeps, and he kept his eyes open as he followed his mentor. Fins twitching in anticipation. They finally came across a lusus. A huge squeakbeastst munched at a bush. Dual scar took aim as his mentor prepared to finish the kill. But his shot went straight through the things eyes. and it dropped. Russet blood spilling onto the ground as there was a shriek from a small troll. Run-in up to the side of its dead lusus. 

Dualscar helped haul the squeakbeast back to the ship and dump it into the hold. His mentor patted his shoulder and offered him a proud look. 

“You’re doing well lad, better than I’ve seen a lot of others do.” He flushed at the compliment. It was one of the kindest things she had ever said to him. She had a thing with tough love. She never really praised him unless he was doing incredibly. And what could he expect from a one-eyed troll with a broken horn? She had obviously learned her own lesson about trusting others. 

“Thank you Ma’am.” Dualscar nodded excitedly. Obviously still eager to please. He hadn’t gotten bitter yet. He was still young and curious. Excited to learn. 

“Yes yes, now run along and get yer things cleaned up. You’ve got russet blood all over that rifle of yours. I don’t want it staining.” She gave him a light shove towards the hold as he nodded again, before vanishing belowdeck. heading to his small cabin to clean his things and change his clothes to something fit for climbing around in the rigging and going through drills. 

He sat on his cot cleaning and piling every part of his rifle. As meticulously as if his mentor was sanding over his shoulder telling him how to do it. Moving a cloth slowly over the gleaming metal of the harpoon and the rest of the blue metal. Before he just switched to sturdy brown breeches and a cotton shirt, not bothering to lace up the top as he headed back on deck to shadow his mentor and help around the ship. 

He climbed around in the rigging with the rest of the crew, letting down the sails and preparing to launch, then he scrambled up the mast to sit in the crows nest with his friend, a cobalt blooded troll named Mindfang, who had been on the ship when she was just a wriggler. Dual scars mentor had sort of become her lusus. Taking pity on the grub after killing her lusus. A massive spider, of course. 

“Hey Dual! How’d it go?” She asked. Looking up from the spyglass she was tinkering with as he sat on the floor of the crows nest and hugged his knees. Resting his chin on his knees and shrugging as he examined her. A smudge of grease was smeared across her cheek, and it was pretty obvious she had been helping the ships mechanic with things. She was the whole ships little sweetheart. It took a ship to raise a wriggler, of course. 

“It went well I guess, we bagged a russets Squeakbeast. She said I was going better than any Orphaned she’s trained so far.” He played with the gold ring in his left fin, the right one had been torn at the top, and it was only the beginning of them getting a bit torn up at the edges. 

“Awesome, did it bleed everywhere?” She asked, grimacing and screwing a bit of the spyglass back into place. Dual scar snorted and nodded. fixing the ponytail that held inky hair back. Before he tugged on the end of his friends braid and stuck his tongue out at her. Drinking lis nose. 

“You’re gonna fall out.” He muttered as she peered over the edge of the crows nest with the spyglass she had built herself. 

“No ‘m not.” She huffed, swatting his hand away and scanning the horizon before grinning wickedly. 

“Does it work?” Dual scar quirked an eyebrow as he stretched his legs out and leaned back against the half wall. She nodded happily as she took in the view of the open sea. 

“Yeah, it’s super cool.” She smiled, settling down again and humming a bit as she looked over at him. 

“So how long ’til you’re a real Orphaner?” She asked. Wiggling her feet and wiping the smudge of grease from her cheek.

“A couple a sweeps still. I gotta pass more assessments an shit. You know.” He sighed. He just wanted to get it over with and actually BE an Orphaner. To get his own ship and crew.

“You’ll stick around right? Come on my ship with me?” He asked, violet eyes turning back to his friend. Who nodded vigorously. a few loose strands of her hair waving around her face. He smiled a bit at her, happy to have her stick with him. 

“Like fuck I’m letting you run around on your own, you’ll only get yourself killed.” She shoved his shoulder lightly, earning a grumble and a light shove from him. 

“No, fuck you, I’ll be the best captain on the seas.” He grumbled. She laughed and shook her head, her braid almost catching against the rough wood they were leaning on. 

“I doubt it Dualscar, You can’t pilot a ship for shit.” He glared at her, his fins fluffing up as he stuck his tongue out. 

“Well, guess what, whoever gets to the deck first is the better sailor!” He grinned before he slipped out of the crows nest, easily hopping through the mess of ropes to the deck, landing on the deck with hardly a sound. She hit a second later and shoved his chest. 

“No fair!” She huffed as he laughed a bit. Before the captain came to take Dualscar back to his duties, letting Minding wander off to go harass some of the crew. 

“You and Minfang are close aren’t you?” The older troll asked, brushing back short cropped hair as she lead Dualscar off. The young violetblood nodded and tugged at his sleeve. 

“I hate to break it to you lad, but knowing her, that’ll end up going one of two ways, she’ll either be flushed for you, and very soon, or ye’ll be brewing pitch for each other within a sweeps time.” Dual scar blanched a bit, his violet eyes turning to land on the girl sitting in a pile of rope near one of the bluebloods. Chatting with the troll calmly and re-braiding her long hair. 

“What? No, we’re just friends.” He shook his head in disbelief as his mentor shrugged at him. 

“Believe what you want lad. But if it’s meant to be it’ll happen. All in time.” The older troll shook her head and dualscar bit his lip. Would he and Minding end up flushed for each other? in any way?

~~~

“Dualscar?” It had been almost two sweeps since he had been told of any impending crushes. And from what Dualscar could discern. Things were going distinctly red. He had gotten taller in two sweeps. With chiseled features and broadening shoulders. His hair was still tied at the back of his neck in a horsetail, which seemed to be growing longer, despite regular clipping. 

“Yes Mindfang?” He asked, turning to glance at the other troll. She had gotten curvy in the past two sweeps. And it had started to get distracting. He had started having odd thoughts. Sometimes it was awkward, other times it was weird. He just didn’t know how to react to his own mind anymore. 

“You okay?” He felt her hand on his arm as he leaned against the rail, watching the dark water foam at the bow of the ship. It was what he always did when he was thinking. 

“I’m fine.” He said, offering her a fake, yet calm, smile. She nodded a bit, run-in a hand through her hair and leaning against the rail opposite him. Examining his face for a moment as he turned his eyes back to the surf. 

“What’s on your mind?” She asked, raising an eyebrow. He shrugged a bit, he was just wondering if what his mentor had said was true. Were they really destined to be together? He knew that if it was meant to be, it would stand the test of time and everything thrown at them. But if not, well, things would play out on their own. 

“I’m gonna outlive you y’know. By a lot.” He frowned. His eyebrows knitting together in a frown. He really would. He was a sea troll. He lived almost as long as a fuchsia blood did. He would be better off staying with one a violet blood. Someone who would age with him… 

“I know.” She sighed a bit, reaching out and resting her hands on his shoulders, giving him a sad look. Before smiling a bit and shrugging. 

“But who says we can’t make the most of the time we do have?” She raised an eyebrow. Earning a faint chuckle from the taller troll. Who raised an eyebrow. Taking his queue. He rested his hands on her hips, pulling her closer and leaning down to press a soft kiss to her lips. She smiled and leaned closer, her hands sliding to the back of his neck instead of his shoulders. She had to stand on her toes to get a good angle. But it worked. 

No sparks flew, no fireworks went off in his head, it was just… Nice. It wasn’t mind-blowing. Like he had sort of been expecting. Hell, it was even a little awkward. But when she pulled away smiling, he had to smile back. 

“So you’re finally catching on?” She laughed, smacking his chest lightly. He chuckled and kissed her forehead with a shrug. She rolled her eyes at him and just sashayed away. 

~~~

His 11 th sweep mark hit, and Dualscar was kneeling before the Orphaners council. Waiting for their verdict. It was tense, he could hear the other violetbloods muttering to each other as his mentor patted his shoulder reassuringly. He was nervous to say the least, would he be granted the title? Or would he be sent to do something of a lower class, He didn’t want to become an executioner or something. That would be stupid. He wanted tis more than anything. 

“We have one last test for you Dualscar, if you pass, you shall be granted the title of Orphaner.” His eyes flickered up, widening a bit as he locked eyes with the chairman. 

“Simply instruct and I’ll follow through sir.” He vowed quietly. His trembling hands on his knees as he watched the council nervously. They looked at each other and one of them motioned for the violet blood to stand. He did so quietly. Biting his lip as he lifted his gun from the floor, he had a sinking feeling that he would need it. 

“Attachments are not something an Orphaner should have. If your lusus was still alive, you would be taking care of that, but since they are not, you’ll be eliminating the closest thing you have to a guardian.” Several sets of eyes landed on his mentor and his violet eyes went wide as the grip on his shoulder tightened considerably.

“What?” He muttered. Not believing what he was hearing, he didn’t want to believe what he was hearing. How the hell could they make him do that? He was supposed to kill Lusi, not trolls. Not that he couldn’t just shoot a troll he didn’t know with no remorse. But his mentor?

“We need you to eliminate your mentor.” The command made him swallow thickly as he glanced over his shoulder, before biting his lip. His mentor stepped back. Pursing her lips and lifting her chin.

“Well lad? You got the guts?” She was obviously fearless. And her gaze told him that she wanted him to do it. Whether it was because she wanted him to succeed. Or because she wanted to die. So, swallowing thickly, he lifted the rifle, which way could he end her life with the least pain? The harpoon leveled at the woman throat. And he hesitated, his eyes locking with hers. Could he really do this? This troll had cared for him for so long. She had taken Minfang in as well and raised her. 

He closed his eyes, and pulled the trigger. Wanting to throw up as blood splattered across his face and the front of his jacket. He couldn’t believe what he had just done. There was no cheering, no congratulations. Just the dull sound of his mentor collapsing. And the feeling of blood sticking to his cheek. 

There was silence as he opened his eyes. Swallowing thickly and turning away from the dead troll. He turned back to the council. Gritting his teeth as hate for them solidified like lead in his chest. Weighing against his heart as he glared expectantly at them. They nodded at each other and one smiled thinly. 

“You have passed all the tests. You are now Dualscar the Orphaner.” The chairman said with a nod. And with that, he was sent back to the ship. or rather, he was sent to his own ship, which was waiting in the harbor. There was no sense of accomplishment, no joy of fulfilling his dream. Just an emptiness that permeated his whole being. How could he have just done it, without asking questions? Was he cruel because of that? Did it even matter if he was cruel? Empathy definitely wasn’t in the job description. 

He had forgotten about the blood drying on his face and clothes as he walked up the gangplank, entirely deaf to the cheers of his new crew. He sought, instead, the arms of his Matespirit. Needing the comfort of forgetting for awhile. He didn’t want to remember how awful it had felt. But when he stepped into their cabin to greet her…. Her reaction wasn’t exactly warm.

“Dualscar…?” Her voice was shocked as he tossed his rifle onto the bed, turning dull eyes to Mindfang, there was a dull feeling of defeat, yes he had his title, but at what cost. 

“Well, I passed the damn test.” He muttered. Running a hand through his slicked back hair and sighing as he walked towards her, she was sitting on his desk, but slid to her feet when he approached. 

“What the hell is this? Who’s blood is this?” She wiped the blood from his cheek and he hesitated. Swallowing thickly. He couldn’t believe he had robbed her of her own guardian. Gog he really was awful wasn’t he?

“They made me kill her, it was the final test.” He said quietly. Mindfangs eyes went wide before she backhanded him so hard he almost stumbled. 

“Jegus, I know Orphaners are supposed to be cruel. But that? That’s too far even for you Dualscar.” She spat. Before raking her claws down his cheek. 

“Find yourself a new fucking Matespirit. And warn them you may kill their Lusus when you find them.” She growled. Narrowing her eyes before she stormed out and off the ship. Leaving Dualscar fuming and offended.


	2. Chapter 2

The young psiioniic troll had been pretty quiet his whole life, he had been ridiculed and laughed at for his lisp. Even his trainer had told him to shut his mouth on more than one occasion. The older Psiioniic really didn’t like the trainees. Of which, he was the youngest. His lusus had been killed so he had nowhere to go if he escaped, and he had never bothered to try. It was a stupid idea anyways. He couldn’t survive on his own really. Well, he could, but he didn’t dare. He would be tracked down by the Subuggulators themselves. It was a terrifying idea. And he wouldn’t risk it. He knew he wouldn’t be culled, but he would definitely be punished. Severely at that.

It was another evening and he was being roused as early as usual. The sun was just going down. And he squinted against the light as he filed out of the compound with the other psiioniics. He would be going to complete his assessment soon. And then he would be commissioned. If he was lucky he would be given off to a highblood. If he was really lucky, he would be given to a sea troll. He didn’t want to do either, he was going to have to work well. If he wanted to live.

He wandered to the training yards with the rest of the psiioniic trolls. Yawning and tugging at the sleeves of his suit tiredly. He didn’t want to train today. He would have loved a break. But he was going to be in commission soon. So he was training harder than ever. And he stood in a line with the rest of the psiioniic trolls as they blew targets up with their psiioniics, providing a myriad of colors that flared against the night sky. The youngest troll was the only one with bi-colored psiioniics. And the flares of blue and red were the brightest. He lifted different things and threw them at his trainers command. Blowing things up that were pelted at him.

He had just recovered from a shower of gravel, from a bolder he had blown to bits, when he saw a sea troll approaching. His eyes went wide as everything froze. Not only was she a sea troll. But it was Her Imperial Condescension, the Empress of Alternia. All of the Psiioniics fell to their knees in a show of respect, bowing heads as she walked straight for the small yellow blooded troll. He jumped when a surprisingly gentle hand laid on his shoulder and she smiled at him.

“I have heard very good things about you young one, and I have come to commission you as a personal psiioniic. Are you finished your training yet?” She asked the trembling boy in front of her. He didn’t know why he was shaking, it was probably fear. There was something sickeningly sweet in her crooning voice, or the hiss of her insanely long hair brushing the stone floor of the training area.

“No Ma’am.”He murmured. His eyes down and his hands resting respectfully on his knees. He couldn’t believe he was supposed to be talking to, not only a fuchsia blood, but the ruler of well… everything. She nodded a bit, the ring-encrusted hand leaving his shoulder as she turned to his trainer.

“How long until this young psiioniic is ready for duty?” She asked, her voice taking on a regal tone, not the one she had used on the 5-sweep troll. The young troll stole a glimpse at her while her back was turned. eyes skimming over the crown that held back her hair, and catching the guards that were now circling the grounds. Ready in case anyone got any ideas.

“A sweep your highness.” The female troll said respectfully, not daring to look up at the ruler. Who nodded slowly and pursed her lips.

“I want him ready in half a sweep, am I understood?” The points of her culling fork bit into the stone as the green blooded Psiioniic nodded quickly.

“Yes Your highness. I will have his training completed by that or sooner.” She swore. touching her forehead to the stone ground as the fuchsia blood nodded again. Offering the psiioniic troll a smile and lifting the culling fork again.

“Good, I have a special place for you little one.” She patted the yellow bloods head as she walked by. Before she was gone as soon as she had arrived.

~~~

Within the next couple perigrees. He was trained until he dropped. He passed all of his assessments with flying colors. And when the Condesce came back to retrieve him, he was ready. Well, maybe not quite. He wasn’t expecting to be held by three different trolls while the Condesce herself heated a brand in the coals of a fire. She stroked his hair with sharp, immaculately painted nails as he shook with pain from the brand biting into his skin between his shoulders. Crooning at him as he bit his tongue to keep from screaming. Yellow tears locked back in his eyes. He wouldn’t cry in front of his new master. He wouldn’t show how much the brand hurt. And he didn’t dare move, for fear of what they would do if the sign got muddled while they were branding him.

When it was over, he was given a uniform and sent off to change. Pulling on the yellow shirt, then the yellow and black overcoat, Th collar was stiff and came up to almost the bottom of his jaw, long coat tails hung down his calves. And he was given a pair of red and blue glasses to wear.

He felt almost regal as he walked back out to see his new master, his boots surprisingly quiet on the stone of the floor. He still kept his eyes down as he fiddled with the Fuchsia sash slung across his chest. A mark that he belonged to the empress. The tall troll smiled at him almost kindly. resting a hand on his shoulder and looking him over.

“You look quite Dashing young Psiioniic.” She said with a faint smile. The yellowblood flushed under her eyes, embarrassed and flattered at the same time. He couldn’t believe this was happening. Did this mean he would escape the less… Savory, things that psiioniics had to do? Probably not.

“Now, I have one final task for you, young one.’She pointed to one of her personal guards, a blue blood with a stern face and close cropped hair. She stepped behind him, one hand on his shoulder from behind as she watched him for a moment.

“Kill him.” Her voice suddenly went flat as her grip on the smaller troll tightened. The yellowblood swallowed thickly, his eyes widening as he glanced back at her over his shoulder, frightened eyes searching her face. Before he just bit his tongue and turned his eyes to the shocked guard. Psiioniics flickered around his eyes and hands as he lifted them. Suddenly the blue blood was encased in flickering energy, and his yelp was cut short as his head was ripped off. The yellowblood felt like he was going to be sick as blue blood splattered onto the floor. But he said nothing as the Condesce ruffled his hair and smiled at him.

“You’ll do very well young one. Do you have a name?” She asked as she lead him out of the room. Ignoring all of the other trolls in the room. He shook his head and looked away, no, they had just called him the yellowblood recruit.

“Oh dear, well we have to change that now don’t we?” She crooned, one hand still on his shoulder as she walked beside him.

“I think I’ll just call you Psiioniic. It seems fitting enough, and it’s what you are.” She hummed. The small troll nodded a bit. Not daring to protest.

“Now, lets go back to the castle shall we? You’ll be my personal guard until further notice. Every ruler should have her own Psiioniic.” He just nodded along. Not questioning what she said as he was lead onto a ship and several high blooded trolls gave him weird looks. Which made him feel a bit exposed as he followed his new ruler. Trotting just behind her and to her right. He had to take three steps to match one of hers. She was just so tall.

~~~

He spent the following perigrees with her. Following her around as her most trusted body guard. And as he got older, he noticed a slight affection for him brewing in the Condesce. He got taller, still keeping his lanky figure, his face became all angles, and he had a constant stony look on his face.

He had saved her life on more than one occasion. As it was his job. And on rides through the capital on musclebeasts, He was always on her left side, Bi-colored eyes sweeping the crowd constantly. He was vigilant and steadfast. And he definitely aged well. over the next five sweeps, he was praised and loved by the empress.

And then something changed.

They were sitting in a meeting, and Psiioniic was standing behind the rulers chair, his eyes on the wall across from him as he let his mind wander to less formal times. He wished he could relax once every now and then. But he was always trailing behind the universes ultra bitch. Having to save the life he wished to end constantly. After seeing what she did to lower classes, he wanted to drive her culling fork through her throat.

“Your higness, the helmsman of your ship has burnt out.” One of the other fuchsia blooded males said grimly. The empress pursed her lips and sighed heavily.

“And can we find another psiioniic troll that matches her power?” The empress asked stiffly. The troll who had spoken glanced back at Psiioniic. Who was starting to freak out at the notion of being a helmstroll. He didn’t want to do that. He could never do that. It was the most horrible thing a psiioniic may have to do in their lifetime.

“No. Psiioniic is my personal troll. I’m not loosing him to something that can be replaced by two or three psiioniics.” The empress growled. Psiioniic wanted to sigh in relief. But he remained his stern look. Thank gog he had a troll who actually cared about him as his master.

“I’m afraid, Ma’am, that we may not have any other choice. The helm of your ship is built for one.” The advisor shook his head and Psiioniic swallowed thickly, before just swallowing back terror.

“If I may…” He interrupted quietly, stepping forward to stand next to his master, he looked down at the table, then to her.

“I took an oath to serve my empress when I was brought to this castle. And I’ll uphold that. If it means serving her.” That was a lie. He hated her with a passion. But he had to step forward so he wouldn’t be forced into it. She frowned a bit and got to her feet. Glaring evenly at him, they were almost the same height now.

“Psiioniic, I’m not sacrificing you for a ship.” She frowned. Looking a bit upset by the notion. He didn’t understand how she had gotten so attached to him.

“Where are you going to find a troll powerful enough though?” He quirked an eyebrow and she bit her lip before sighing and nodding.

~~~

It was two nights later when Psiioniic was walked to the helmsblock by two violetbloods, his head held high and his jaw set. His new suit clung to his wiry body, and a pair of fuchsia goggles were on his face, the straps going up over the top of his head and around his horns. They would keep him from accidentally destroying the helm.

He let out a slow breath as he stepped up to the harness, placing one foot in one spot, and wincing as tentacles locked onto his leg, then the next followed, his hands went into a pair of glove-looking things, he would be able to get out of this when he was released, which he was thankful for, and he nodded to the other trolls as he closed his eyes and started to power the ship. It didn’t hurt him too much, and once the energy was flowing, he could move his attention to the images flickering on the screens of his goggles. A view from the front of the ship in his right eye, and a command flashing in his left.

It was easy actually, to guide the ship to its destination. To step out of the harness when they were done and pull on his jacket. The goggles came off and he followed his empress to her meeting with someone. He wasn’t sure exactly who. He hadn’t been briefed on the subject. But it was only slightly sore and uncomfortable after the harness.

It would continue like that for a perigree before something happened, and the next time he stepped into a harness, the tendrils laced up his legs, then curled around his thighs and up his hips, diving into his skin, his arms were yanked above his head and the tentacles locked onto his skin. He struggled and yelled as the other trolls turned their backs and walked away. He snarled when the Condesce walked in. Narrowing his eyes at her as she walked up, cupping his jaw with cold fingers.

“My sweet Psiioniic, time to prove yourself hm? It’s about time you did something properly now isn’t it?” She smiled cruelly, earning another growl from the angry Psiioniic.

“You’re a cruel bitch, I hope this ship crashes.” Psiioniic snapped at her fingers and she raised an eyebrow before pressing a cruel kiss to his cheek, biting his skin hard enough that he bled.

“As you wish dear.” She crooned, before sashaying out, her hair swishing behind her as Psiioniic felt a jolt of energy being pulled from his body against his will.

~~~ 

It was uncomfortable at first, and unnerving, to have his psiioniics controlled by someone else. It freaked him out. He regretted ever stepping forward to this job. And it was all he could do to keep his mind together as the pain slowly worsened. It went from achy, to painful, to agonizing. And he was left cursing every troll who had even the slightest responsibility in getting him there. Screaming in agony when something particularly bad happened. 

He seemed to break his goggles almost daily, and always killed at least three trolls when they had to come in and get a new pair on him. And he sent every troll on the ship a ‘fuck you’, every single day. He was in pain and constantly livid. It was sheer agony, constantly. Day in and day out. 

Every time he was starting to get to the end of his rope, his lifeforce, the Condesce would make an appearance and use some sort of freaky powers to heal him enough that he didn’t die. She tortured him with his own life. With the fact that he couldn’t die. Even though he hoped for the end almost daily. He would rather be back at the compound, training other psiioniics, than here. Hell, he would have rather been on the Condesce’s culling fork. He was sure that would be less painful. Every time the Condesce showed up to run her hands over his sides and croon over him, he yelled profanity at her. Cursing her name and her ancestors with every fiber of his being. He hated her now. More than ever. And it was often in those times that he broke the goggles and she had to bolt to escape getting herself killed by the angry psiioniic. 

The next few perigrees would continue to be hell.


	3. Chapter 3

Dualscar griped quietly as he trudged through the fucking suffocating darkness of the forest. He hadn’t caught anything off guard in at least a perigree. And it was really starting to get on his nerves. Especially with Minding at him at every turn. She made a great kismesis. They were always at each other. Trying to see who could out-hate the other one. And it was an interesting relationship. 

He thought back to the days of when they were still friends. When his days consisted of training with his almost-lusus and his best friend. When things were still simpler than what he had to do nowadays. Run his own ship and meet a quota of dead lusci every sweep. It had been going on for a few sweeps now. At least he didn’t have to put up with the Condesce breathing down his neck anymore. She happened to like him, and didn’t mind letting him do his own thing. So he did. He worked on his own and had a very small crew with a few slaves. One of which. Just so happened to be his morail.

He returned to the ship with a huge meow beast slung over his back. Muttering as he tossed it into the hold. The jade blood wandered out to meet him. Reaching up and unclipping his cloak for him as he let out a hefty sigh. There was still that slight tremor in her hands he had always seen. It didn’t seem to be fear anymore. But it was constant. 

“Your hunt went well I see." She murmured. Slinging the cloak over her arm and leading him off to his cabin. Her long skirt flaring around her ankles. 

“Her highness can’t complain anymore so that’s all I’m worried about.” He muttered. Shrugging a bit as he scraped some green blood from his rifle. 

“Well that’s good. That should be a weight off your shoulders.” She opened the door and sat down to mend a tear in the violet fabric of his cloak. There were so many spots where she had spotlessly mended it. 

He yawned and nodded as he poured both of them some wine, before taking the seat across from her next to the fire. He was glad to be back on his ship. Even if he would have to return to the deck momentarily to have the crew cast off so they could feed friggin’ Gl’yibglob. He hated that thing. He really did. So he downed his wine and sighed a bit, before getting to his feet and kissing the top of Rosas head. Before he wandered out to the deck and up to the wheel. 

After about an hour of barking at his crew, he returned to his cabin to sit on his bed, remove his boots and change into an old white shirt and plain black pants. Before he sat with the Dolorosa again and watched the needle in her hand glint in the firelight. She kept her head down to work. Her calm eyes focused on the fabric she was carefully stitching. It was peaceful. To unroll a map to look at and listen to her quiet breathing and the crackling fire. The slight roll of the ship underneath them soothed him into a lull of peace. His eyes wandering lazily over the map.

It was later that night that he had to yell at a couple of crew members for falling asleep on watch, and his jade moral wandered out on deck to calm him down. She sat him down on the deck and patted his face as he seethed silently. Running her hands through his thick black hair and shooshing him quietly. Rubbing his shoulders as she sat with him. Perching in his lap and relaxing against his chest as his heavy arms hooked around her waist. 

He almost dumped her out of his lap when the crash shook the water, and everyones eyes turned to a large island that had slipped up on their left. A blazing fire was now raging among the trees. He set his moral aside and started barking orders. That was an interstellar ship if it had crashed there. And the blue and red fire raging across the island were definitely from a psiioniic fire.

The ship lurched into a new course and before long they were all piling off the ship and onto the shore. He ran ahead, his cape forgotten as he bolted through the woods. He wished he hadn’t when he came upon the wreck. He could see the empress’ sign instantly. It was on a piece of metal standing straight up. Flames licking around its base. And eyes wide. He surged forward into the maze of twisted metal. 

Every troll he came upon, servant, highblood, or otherwise. Was dead. He could hear shouts rising from his crew stating that they had found a couple live ones. But the Condesce was nowhere in sight. He hoped he had either not been on the ship, or had already fled. 

He didn’t find a living troll until he stumbled into what must have been the helmsblock. A yellow blooded troll was lying on his side, back to Dualscar. And the sea dweller could see the lanky trolls side rising and falling with rapid shallow breaths. He moved over cautiously. He could tell this was the helmsman. And knowing the Condesce’s love of power. This was the Psiioniic himself. Unmatched and unchallenged. So dualscar knelt beside him. Reaching out and taking the young trolls shoulder to roll him on his back. 

He started a bit at the fact that the trolls eyes were open. And a pair of broken goggles hung from his face. After removing the goggles. He waved a hand in front of the unblinking eyes. 

“Lad are ye alright?” He scowled. But the Psiioniic didn’t even blink. Growling a bit, he scooped the troll up and headed to poke around a bit more. he knew the Condesce would want her engine back. And he would be the one to return it. 

After thoroughly searching everything, there was no sign of the empress. And they returned to the ship with three trolls in tow. The helmsman, a fuchsia blooded advisor. And a blue blood that Dualscar didn’t recognize. Another six trolls died in the space of time it took to get back to the ship. And when they got there. Dualscar immediately dropped the yellow blood. The front of his shirt was smeared with the gold-color from a couple wounds the troll sported. And the Dolorosa rushed on deck with a yelp. Rushing to the side of the yellow blooded troll. It was the only troll on the deck, as the rest of them were being taken to the infirmary. 

“What happened? Why are you not tending him?” She was already tearing a piece from her long skirt to press to a wound on the psiioniics chest. 

“It belongs to the empress. I’m returning it to her. I doubt she would approve of us coddling her engine.” He said dryly. Scowling at what she was doing. 

“Dualscar Ampora you will NOT!” She snapped. Glaring up at him as she pulled the yellow bloods head into her lap. Her slim fingers tangling in the shaking trolls hair. The violet blood scowled. She never snapped at him… 

“What do ye mean I won’t? Since when did ye have control over not only the empress’ property, but me?” He retorted. Bristling. She never argued with him. She had no right anyways. 

“I don’t. I’m aware that I have no control over either of those things. But I will die before I let this poor child be returned to the helm. It will kill him before long and we both know this. But you CAN’T just return him to a place that will be worse than torturing him yourself.” She narrowed her eyes at him as she hoisted the trolls torso a bit so the yellow bloods head rested against her shoulder. Glaring at Dualscar defiantly. The violet blood grimaced a bit. She did have a point. And he hated that he was wrong… But he had heard what a harness could do to psiioniic trolls. He had heard it slowly broke their minds down to nothing but commands. It was apparently constant agony. He frowned, considering. 

“Fine, but it only has two chances. It fucks up and It’s goin back to her highness. And if she comes lookin for him, we turn it in.” He said gruffly. She pursed her lips and nodded.

“I suppose that’s the best I’m going to get from you.” She sighed, before a couple men ran over to help her take the violet blood belowdeck. Dualscar, in the meantime. Headed back into his cabin to have some scotch and regret saving anyone from the wreck. Now he would have trolls with no experience on the sea, blundering around his ship and whining about going home. 

~~~

He didn’t see the Psiioniic for at least a pedigree after he was brought onto the ship. The fusciablood was whining, as Dualscar had predicted, about being stuck on a ship with all of the other trolls. Saying the only ships he traveled on were the luxurious ones. And Dualscar had to threaten to feed him to the empress’ lusus before he shut up. 

Eventually they dropped the fuchsiablood at a port. And the blue blood opted to sign onto the crew. Dualscar and his morail resolved any conflict they had about the Psiioniic. And it did help that Dualscar never saw him. 

Well, until one evening, he had just woken when Rosa emerged from belowdecks. Holding the arm of a very tall, very slim, yellow blood. Dualscar had to watch in fascination as she gently encouraged the psiioniic into the evening air. Dualscar could see the yellow blood tremble as he leaned slightly on the jade blooded troll. Shaggy black hair fell into his eyes, and a very loose white shirt hung off one slim shoulder. Exposing many scars, Including the empress’ sign scared deeply into his back between his shoulders. 

“Very good dear. See you’ve got it.” Rosa encouraged him. Dualscar could now see the fact that the helmstroll was obviously remembering how to walk, after sweeps of nothing but being in a harness. He was surprised that the poor troll could still manage it.

“There you go, left right, left right.” The pair walked a circle around the deck, and Rosa returned to Dualscar with the yellow blood in tow. The psiioniic troll shrunk back reluctantly. His ears going back in obvious fear. 

“Dualscar, this is Psii, it’s short for the Psiioniic.” She said calmly. Her hand still resting on the trembling psiioniics arm. Dualscar pursed his lips. Narrowing his eyes at the pair. He didn’t know what to make of the lanky troll standing in front of him. Sure Psii was tall. But he only came up to Dualscars shoulder. And probably weighed as much as Rosa, by the looks of him. And she only came up to his chin.

“Dose ‘e talk for ‘imself?” Dual scar scowled. Looking Psii over with a calculating stare. 

“He doesn’t seem to really want to talk, he can, there was a small issue with his mind still being in a helmsman state. But everything is alright now.” She said calmly. Giving him a look that basically said ‘be nice’. He nodded a bit. His eyes skimming over the troll again. 

“And what use do I have for a psiioniic who don’t talk?” Dualscar scowled. Turning his eyes to Rosa. Who glared at him, her ears twitching in annoyance. She gently patted Psii’s arm before she dragged Dualscar aside and glared at him.

“Dualscar, You may be my morail. But honestly. You are starting to get on my nerves. Where is your empathy? Look at the poor dear! He’s obviously terrified. He has no clue what’s going on. The least you could do would be offer him a little kindness. Two chances remember?” She hissed. He folded his arms and glanced over at Psii. Who was looking at the deck, his arms hugged around his middle as he avoided the stares of DUalscars crew members. 

“Fine. He can stay. But he starts earnin his keep the second he’s able.” Dualscar snapped. Before stalking off to his cabin in a snit. He didn’t want to have a wanted troll on his ship. He had heard the story of how the ship hd gone down from Rosa. The Psiioniic had blasted the systems with his power. Which resulted in a very successful crash of the system. And honestly? That kind of power kind of scared the captain. Other psiioniics, if they tried that with even a normal interstellar transport ship, would just give it a speed boost. Not fry every circuit on board. Let alone the ship of the empress. That ship was locked down. Nothing could get through those systems. 

~~~

It wasn’t long before the yellow blood did start working like the rest of the crew. He could often be found sitting on the deck with Rosa, Working to help mend torn clothes of the crew, splitting lines, helping with navigation issues and map flaws. Dualscar eventually had to admit that Psii was quite useful when given a chance. When the wind died at one point, he was there to sit on the deck, psiioniics crackling around him and covering the deck. The whole hull of the ship. And somehow moving the whole thing. His eyes shut in concentration. 

And the time when a storm blew up out of nowhere and it was almost thrown sideways. The psiioniic somehow held the whole thing steady IN THE AIR for hours. Until the storm blew over. He wasn’t in good condition after it. He was shaking hard in Rosas arms and had apparently thrown up a few times. 

It was just after that that Dualscar was pacing the deck and saw Psii sitting against the rail. He was trembling still and looked almost as pale as his shirt. Dual scar could see the faint blue and red tinges on each of his hands. And he actually walked over, sitting down next to the troll and watching him for a moment.

“That was impressive….” Dualscar said eventually. Eyes flittering over sharp features. The veins of blue and red that would soon fade from around the yellow bloods eyes and hands. He had to admire the guy. Just a little. Not only was he powerful and brave. But he was obviously attractive. With sharply cut features, and a body corded with lean muscle. Dualscar could see the glint of razor sharp fangs when he opened his mouth to speak. 

“It’s hardly half the work I’m used to… but without the harness to help channel and… well, they work in a way to keep us helmsman from burning out easily or getting sick. Doing it on my own is definitely harder.” He said quietly. Opening his mismatched eyes. 

Dualscar raised an eyebrow, turning one of the rings on his finger.

“I take it not many people know how those things work? Cause I certainly don’t.” Dualscar frowned a bit. he thought that harnesses were just so helmstrolls could have access to the data they needed. Apparently he was very wrong. And he was quite interested in learning more about that type of thing. Especially since he had Psii. Who was starting to explain now. 

Dualscar didn’t see Rosa smile knowingly as she looked over at the pair. Dualscar, who was sitting and listening with rapt attention to Psii. Who was explaining just how a harness, and an interstellar ship itself worked. And Psii, looked like he was starting to relax around Dualscar. Making a bunch of hand motions while he explained. She hoped they would learn to like each other. She knew Dualscar wasn’t as bad as he seemed. He wasn’t as gruff and hateful as everyone saw him. He was actually quite sweet. And she knew that. Though Psii would hopefully learn soon.


	4. Chapter 4

“My lusus was a mother grub… So I got to see her until I left the breeding caverns….” They were in the middle of a conversation about their Lusci. Or, just getting to the point where they shared their stories. It was nice. Sitting in Dualscars cabin with Rosa and the captain. Psis had actually started to like the surly Orphaner for several different reasons. 

“She was actually the one who hatched Signless. I fled with him… and I haven’t seen her since. My punishment for leaving the breeding caverns, was watching my son die, and my service as a slave.” Rosa said quietly. Her needle pulling through the fabric of one of psii’s shirts as she spoke.

“She was kind, and passed that kindness on to me. Most jade blooded trolls have to have some empathy…. But we see grubs culled every day for even the slightest defect. I saw a red grub culled just because it only had one horn.” She frowned a bit. Psii winced and hugged his knees as he leaned against the back of the armchair he was curled up in. Enjoying the satiny feel of the fabric against his bare back. (Rosa was mending the shirt he had been wearing.)

“Wow… My lusus wasn’t nearly as kind.” Dualscar chuckled a bit. Psii raised an eyebrow at his friend as Dualscar folded one leg over the other and folded his hands on his knees. 

“He died pretty early on see, when I went into service. But he was always pretty bad. I mean, what can ye expect from a goddamned shark? I was lucky he didn’t bite my arm or head off. Seeing as I really was a little shit as a wiggler.” Dualscar took a long pull on a cigar he was holding. Everyone listened intently to his story. Something about Dualscar changed when he told stories. He demanded the full attention of everyone without actually doing anything more than starting the story. He got this look, like he was staring directly into the past. 

“I suppose it did upset me when the recruiters shot ‘im. But I mean, we never had a connection really. I fed 'im and shit, but that was our only connection.” Dualscar shrugged. Flicking the ashes off of his cigar. 

“What about you Psii?” Dualscar turned to the psiioniic, who was looking at his toes as he hugged his knees. He bit his lip and sighed a little. Ears twitching. 

“I- Well, My lusus… He was pretty bipolar. One second he was curled up around me hissing at anyone that got close. The next he was trying to bite me. A couple times he actually did, Almost killed me.” He showed them a snakebite scar on his shoulder. 

“He was a snake, but he had two heads. I never knew why. And I never got to ask. He was killed by orphaners when they found out I was a psiioniic.” He ducked his head and rested his chin on his knees. Dualscar frowned. He looked a bit concerned. 

“I remember yelling for him. Watching him bleed out as he hissed at a kid my age. A Ceruleanblood. She was laughing, To this day I never understood what was so funny about me watching my lusus die… I couldn’t stop crying until the recruiting officer held me down and gagged me.” He said quietly. Dualscar looked away. And Rosa raised an eyebrow at the guilt scrawled across his features. 

“That was your trainer wasn’t it? And Mindfang.” She said quietly. He nodded. Gritting his teeth around his cigar as he looked over at Psii guiltily. Who looked shocked and horrified. 

“My Kismesis, Mindfang, grew up with me. And the orphaned that trained me, was the one that killed your lusus. It was the first killin Mindfang and I saw. She thought it was hilarious, and I hung back, disgusted.” He shook his head a bit. He had thrown up after seeing the whole thing. Horrified by watching his mentor cut the snakes throats before stepping on one of it’s heads to still it’s thrashing. He could still remember the despair in the small yellow bloods cries for his lusus. Begging them to stop. To spare the snakes life. 

“Oh…..” Psii just looked away, And Rosa moved over to kiss the top of his head and rub his shoulders. 

“It’s alright I suppose. We were just wrigglers. And you weren’t the one that did it.” He shook his head a bit as Rosa hugged him around the shoulders. 

“Still, I’m sorry.” Dualscar shook his head. Earning another shrug from Psii. Rosa stood with him for another moment before returning to her chair. She seemed to act as almost a lusus to him. She was protective of him, and loved him, But not in a quadrant sense.

It was nice to have her around, she was kind and welcoming, not to mention sweet. And he liked being around her and dualsccar. Even if Dualscar was a bit surly 90% of the time. 

“Feeling better love?” Rosa murmured, running a hand over his hair. He nodded a little. His eyes settling on the opposite wall.

“Yeah….” He murmured nodding again. It was nice. The fire was warm, the roll of the ship wasn’t bad enough to make him sick. 

“Yeah….” He repeated. Not even realizing it. Sometimes the data didn’t go through the first time around and often times he had to repeat himself for the ship to function properly. 

“Psii, darling are you okay?” He didn’t note the concern. Only the command translated from the comment. 

“Physical condition is good, all systems running properly.” He responded. his fingers starting to twitch a bit, like he was putting the correct amount of pressure on the biocables above his head. To keep them loose so if the engineering trolls came in for a hardware check. 

“Psii, you’re not in the harness anymore. You can relax. Darling come back.” The voice was concerned. His vision was blurring blue and red lights flickering. There was a strange lack of pain, but he could still feel something curling around his wrists. 

“Relax darling, you’re okay.”

“Physical condition is peak.” He muttered. Shaking his head a bit, colors swam in front of his eyes, before everything was blurred with violet. Biocables wrapped around his shoulders. Shaking him firmly. Must have been a new hardware adaption. 

“Psii! Snap out of it! Ye’re no engine anymore!” His vision was going and the commands seemed to scramble a bit during input. 

“Invalid input, please repeat command.” He replied flatly. His voice was clipped and as machinelike as it had been when he was first rescued. 

“Dualscar, leave him be for a moment. He’s having a relapse, He’ll be okay in a moment.” 

It was awhile before he came back to himself. Shaking a bit as his hands clenched around fistfulls of the blanket wrapped around him. It was soft and he focused on that as he subconsciously ran his fingers over the fuzzy cloth. snuggling against the chair and blinking to clear his vision. 

“Fuck, I’m so sorry, I’m so so sorry.” He mumbled. Hiding his face in his knees and pushing back tears of confusion and pain. He could still feel the phantom of Her claws running over his skin. Pulling sounds of pure agony from his raw throat. He wanted to burn every last memory of her from his mind. 

“Psii, darling you’re alright, it’s not your fault.” Rosas hands brushed through his hair. Tugging ever so slightly in a way she knew he loved. A pair of strong hands joined hers on him, resting on his shoulders and massaging away the tension that had formed. 

“You’re alright, you’re alright.” The voice repeated as Rosa pulled Psii close so he could rest his head against her collar. closing his eyes and relaxing. He was grateful to have the other two were there, and that weren’t freaked out by his meltdown. 

“I’m sorry.” He whispered. Shaking his head against rosas shoulder. He couldn’t do this. He was pathetic. He couldn’t even function normally.

“Ain’t nothin to be sorry for Psii.” He was surprised there was any concern in Dualscars rumbling voice at all. And shook his head again. He was just a failure. 

“A helmstroll with no helm is a waste of space.” He whispered. It was an old Alternian proverb that the condesce had always crooned at him. He was surprised when the grip on his shoulders tightened almost painfully. 

“Now don’t ye dare go believin that tripe.” Dualscar growled. His voice like low thunder as Psii flinched a bit. squirming under Dualscars grip on him. He wanted to forget everything that had happened to him there. He wanted to leave the helm behind. He wanted the helmsman to fade from his mind. He wished he could actually be useful for once.

“Dualscar be gentle with him.” Rosa snapped. Batting Dualscars hands away from Psii’s shoulders. He could practically feel Dualscar wince before a warm cloak settled around his shoulders. 

“She was lying to you. You’re no waste of space.” Rosa murmured. rubbing Psii’s shoulders and kissing his head.

“Ye’re important to us lad. Don’t you go thinkin otherwise.” Dualscar rumbled. Awkwardly running a hand over Psiis hair. 

They stayed like that for what felt like forever, until Psii relaxed and dozed off in his chair. They were there until Psii fell asleep and the older trolls talked for awhile. watching the sleeping troll, until Dualscar was tasked with carting the yellow blood down to his bed. He was surprisingly gentle. Rosa trailing after him, like a mother, worried fluttering her hands and reminding Dualscar not to jostle the yellow blood as he was set down. Dualscar was the one to tug the blankets over the lanky troll. Before he followed Rosa back up on deck.


	5. Chapter 5

Dualscar narrowed his eyes against the rain. Muttering and tugging his cloak closer around himself. His best friend and morail were in his cabin below his feet. He wished he could be down with them, relaxing in the heat of the fire. But he had to guide the ship around the rocks that had cropped up. He couldn’t let his ship go down, especially with his two favorite people on it. So he had to stand on deck and yell through the rain as he yanked the wheel back and fourth. 

He returned to his cabin when they were through the rocks. Stepping behind a curtain and changing out of his soaked clothes. He muttered vulgarity the whole time, pulling on warm clothes that Rosa had made for the colder seasons. When he walked back out, Psii handed him a glass of wine as he gave Dualscar his chair back (He had been curled up in Dualscars favorite armchair reading) and moved to a different one. Going back to reading with a quiet yawn. Dualscar had to smile a bit at how cute Psii looked when he did that. A thick purple blanket wrapped around him, and his long legs pulled up to his chest. His arms tucked close to himself as he read. Flipping the pages every now and then.

“What excitin’ things have you two been up to?” Dualscar raised an eyebrow and sipped his wine, propping his feet up on the table that was nailed to the floor and crossing his ankles. 

“I’ve just been teaching Psii a bit about history, he seems interested in it.” Rosa shrugged a bit, folding one leg over the other as she offered Psii a quiet smile. The yellow blood nodded and rested his head on his knees. Closing his book gently and falling asleep as quickly as a meowbeast.

“Hm, nice.” He nodded. swirling his wine in his glass calmly. He understood that. Yellow bloods often didn’t get a proper education. Unless they were being requested specially and the buyer asked for them to be educated. Rosa simply shrugged and took Psiis book, placing it on the table beside him and fixing the blanket so it covered him entirely. The ship was still rolling slightly from the waves. But it was only a little more than usual. Nothing too disruptive. 

The next thing he knew. Rosa was shaking him awake, the door was banging against the wall, flung wide open. Rosa was a bit scared, but otherwise grim. And the rain was still lashing against the deck, flying into the cabin as well. He woke with a scowl. Confused at first. But then it faded into alarm as he heard yells of a woman rising above the storm. And he was on his feet in time for the ship to shake and the sound of splintering wood to hit his ears. He grabbed his rifle as he bolted for the door. Practically exploding out onto the deck. His eyes blazing and his cloak whipping around him like a hurricane. 

“Mindfang!” He bellowed above the storm. Sliding across the deck to spot her ship only yards away from his own. How had she gotten so close? His eyes moved to his men, who were moving around groggily… Of course… Her fucking mind powers. Duh. He left the steering to one of his men as he sling his rifle across his back with the strap and picking up a sword that his armsman was tossing to each unarmed man. 

“Hello Dualscar! Long time no see!” Mindfang cackled. The feather on her wide-brimmed had was soaked and sticking to the brim. Her hand was cocked on her hip, her lips twisted into a mirthful grin. It sickened him. And he was forced to turn and bark orders at his men before they got the gangplanks across so everything could actually go down. The cerulean blood sauntered across one, grinning at him as she swayed her hips and pouted mockingly. 

“Sorry about the hole in the side of your ship by the way… My hand slipped.” She grinned again. Strutting around him as his fins flared up and he bared his teeth at her. Dropping the sword and narrowing his eyes as she stopped in front of him and reached up. As if to caress his cheek. Before dragging her nails down the side of his face. Humming when she pulled her hand away to lick the blood from her claws with a smirk. He ended up grabbing her waist roughly and tugging her close against himself. 

“What’re ye plannin’ lass? Since when were ye the dominant one?” His grip tightened to bruise her skin as he leaned down to growl against her ear, before biting her neck roughly. Reminding her of her place. She elbowed him away, getting him in the gills. He growled a bit and backhanded her hard enough that she stumbled. 

“Watch it girlie.” He snarled. Baring his sharklike teeth at her as she giggled almost creepily. Wiping blood from her cheek where her skin had split. 

“Oh honie. I’m not here for you for once, I’m here cause I need something from you.” She laughed, waving her hand at him and smoothing her dress down. Dualscar quirked n eyebrow with a mocking expression.

“You’ll have to elaborate on that sweetheart.” His tone was condescending. And he looked entirely done with her guessing games. And then Rosa was walking out on deck. In the freezing rain, without even a blanket over her slim shoulders. Dualscar recognized the blue circle floating in front of her forehead. His jaw locked and he glared at Mindfang. 

“Don’t you dare touch her.” He spat. His voice dangerous. He would have interfered… But this had happened before and he had learned the hard way, that if he interfered when Mindfang was doing her mind control thing. The person under her control would die. Horribly at that. So he had to hold an arm out to stop an angry Psii from tackling Mindfang. He quickly told him what would happen if anyone tried to stop what was happening. And Psii stopped straining against him, but stood next to him. Growling, hostile, and sparking. 

Dualscar looked away, sickened, when he realized what she was doing with his beloved morail. He was disgusted. And stayed grimly silent until it stopped. He knew that Rosa would forgive him for not stopping Mindfang. She knew the consequences as well as he did. Psii had to stalk away, understanding that this was an elaborate kismesis stunt. 

When the women were done, Rosa ended up running off to lean against the rail of the ship as one of the men ran off to fetch her a blanket. Dualscar growled loudly at Mindfang, fresh hate brewing in his mind as he glared at her. It wasn’t long until they were really brawling. Fighting with swords and claws and teeth as people watched in shock. It was only barely kismesis fighting. More… Just pure hate. 

He hadn’t even noticed she had somehow unclipped his rifle from the strap until suddenly she had dragged him in close to her body, one arm over his shoulder, the other hand locked around his neck. He felt the kick of the butt of the rifle against the back of his shoulder where she had braced it. And his blood boiled as a malice-filled grin spread over her face. Taunting him. He shoved her off and barked at his men. 

“Get her off my ship!” He had a couple of sailors who could withstand her abilities. And they bolted forward. Grabbing her and carting her back to her own ship. He turned to see which of his men had been shot. But his eyes widened when he saw Psii clutching Rosa, her torso resting in his lap and jade spilling everywhere. Psii’s cries of pain rose above the wind and the rain, like a wriggler crying for its lusus. Psii was hunched over, trembling, and Dualscar watched as a blood streaked hand lifted to brush the yellow bloods hair back weakly. 

He rushed over, falling to his knees beside Rosa. He took the hand she had lifted with both of his. Keeping his eyes off the gaping wound in her chest. Psii hid his face against her hair, his arms still wrapped around her carefully, supporting her so she was comfortable. She managed to offer them both a very weak smile. Before they both watched the life slip from her eyes. Psii broke down against her hair. His body trembling. Dualscar sat back on his heels. Violet tears running down his face as he pressed her hand to his lips. His broad shoulders shaking a bit. He stayed silent, while Psii sobbed shamelessly. His whole body shaking. They had both cared deeply for the jade troll. 

She had been the only person to ever show genuine kindness to Dualscar. Not just manipulated him. Who had eased him into a pale relationship and Held him when he got randomly upset for no reason. Sometimes it was just too much for him. And he had to rely on Rosa to help him out. She had loved him unconditionally. But in a pale way. Which was something he had always needed.

She was the first person to ever care about Psii at all. Who had even shown him any sign of affection. She had loved him like a lusus would love a wriggler. She had been the one thing that had kept them both sane and happy in the few short perigrees they had. Dualscar had a longer time with her, but Psii had still loved her. And they had both relied on her, on her quiet reliability. 

They sat there for who knows how long in the rain. Before Dualscar got to his feet. Gently lifting Psii as well and pushing him towards the cabin. The yellow blood, smeared with Rosas blood, followed silently. His head down and his shoulders slumped. Dualscar had never seen him look so upset. SO after ushering his friend into the cabin and telling him to change or he’d catch a cold. Psii just nodded a bit and walked away. Meanwhile Dualscar walked across the deck and picked Rosa up. Her body went limp in his arms, and he held her carefully as he walked into the hold. 

He helped the men wrap her body, they would give her a proper landdwellers funeral. She would be returned to the land and burned. As she would have wanted, She would never have wanted her body lying on the bottom of the ocean for animals to eat. 

He returned his cabin feeling empty. There was a pit in his stomach. And even the warm room didn’t take away the chill in his chest. And The sight of Psii, curled up in an armchair with a blanket around his trembling shoulders, his arms hugged to his chest. This time, it wasn’t cute. It was heartbreaking. He looked so pathetic. It was sad. He looked small and frail. And about to break down again. So Dualscar poured them both some strong whiskey and handing a glass to Psii. Who took it with a nod as Dualscar settled into the seat next to him. The Orphaner could see yellow still brimming in the psiioniic trolls eyes. Tears still rolling down his cheeks. 

They sat in respectful silence for hours. Drinking quietly, but not too much. Because not only could Dualscar hold his liquor, but that would have been disrespectful. Rosa would have frowned on them getting drunk over their emotions. 

~~~

He sighed a bit as he paced the deck. His cape swirling around his ankles as he walked. His rifle was resting against his shoulder and he was doing his rounds. The rain had transformed into just a thick, choking fog. And it was making him edgy. It clung to the mast and deck in long wisps. That seemed to wrap around the legs of his crew members as they worked. Some even stumbled as the fog slipped around them like a meowbeast seeking attention. It was unnerving. He could hardly see one end of the deck from the other. 

It was awhile later that he saw a figure wandering through the fog just off the side of the deck. And then she stepped onto the painted wood. None of the crew seemed to notice. But the captain did. And he watched as she looked around. Her long gown almost obscuring her feet and seeming to move with the fog. He bristled a bit, moving his gun to his arms, his finger resting on the trigger as he walked towards her. About to demand a name and know what she was. when Rosa turned her shining green eyes to him. Smiling calmly and arranging her skirts as she always had. Walking towards him. He sighed a bit in relief. Lowering his weapon. It was just Rosa.

“What are ye doing out so late? He asked with a raised eyebrow. Usually she could be found wandering the deck in the daylight hours. But it was really late. He didn’t even know why HE was out to be honest. 

“I simply wanted to take a walk love. You know how I am.” She folded her hands in front of herself and smiled again. It was almost surreal. How calm she was. How white her skin had gotten. It seemed as if she was a part of the mist itself. 

“Understandable.” He nodded a bit. Sometimes they both got restless. And would sit up talking for hours. But being careful not to wake Psii. Who often fell asleep in one of the comfortable armchairs Dualscar had. 

“I needed to stretch my legs a bit. Being Dead isn’t exactly that interesting.” She tilted her head a bit. As her eyes started to turn a milky white. The same white of the swirling fog that surrounded the ship. He swallowed thickly as a hole started to open in her chest. Jade dripping from it and staining the front of her pearly dress as her calm, sweet look, faded into a look of anger and disgust.

“I really wish you would be more responsible sometimes Dualscar. Your relationship with your kismesis is getting out of hand.” She snapped. Not even noticing the blood pouring from the gaping hole in her chest. Which was starting to fade to white as well. Dualscar could only watch in horror. Unable to respond as she hissed at him. Her ears going back in anger. Guilt was surging through his body like a monsoon. And it was all he could do to take another step back. 

“Dualscar…” She sighed disdainfully. He noticed her knees seemed to be going weak by the way she was swaying. Trying to regain her balance. 

“Dualscar!” She was yelling at him now. And for some reason he flinched. The only person that scared him when they got angry was Rosa. But that was because he had only seen her truly furious once. 

“Dualscar for gogs sake wake up!” He was being shaken. And suddenly he was opening his eyes to the dim interior of his cabin. Psii was shaking him. Alarmed by something. Dualscar frowned a bit. So it had just been a dream. A nightmare. 

“Gog. I need a drink If this kinda thing is gonna keep up.” He muttered rubbing his head and brushing his friend off gently. Psii bit his lip and returned to his chair. Curling up under his blanket again and sighing. Neither of them wanting to talk about why Dualscar had been yelling Rosas name in his sleep. 

~~~

Neither of them let any of the crew members help carry Rosa to where they had built the pyre. They insisted on doing it themselves. And Dualscar laid a rose on her folded hands after they had everything situated. Psii hung back a bit. Before he gently laid a copy of her favorite book beside her. They had both left something for her. Even if it would mean nothing in the afterlife. They, however, couldn’t bear to light it. So another member of the crew had to. And everyone backed away to a respectful distance. They all knew that something else should be happening. The whole thing felt a bit empty in general. And they ended up just standing back as a wave of silence and grief swept over them. Leaving only a cold feeling in its wake. 

Everyone returned to the ship eventually. Leaving only Dualscar and Psii to watch the flames die down. Standing close enough that their arms were brushing. The heat from the fire was a violent contrast to the cold clawing at their backs. As it was getting towards the colder seasons. And it was freezing. 

They both returned to the ship in time. Silent and grim. They knew they couldn’t cling to the memory of a dead troll for their whole lives. But for awhile. They would allow themselves to mourn. Something they both did in different ways.


End file.
